Chucky: Friends til the End
Chucky: Friends til the End was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. It was located in Sprung Tent 1 and was based off of the first five Child's Play movies. History and Location In 2009, Universal decided to feature a haunted house at their Halloween Horror Nights event dedicated to the Child's Play franchise. The house would be the comedy house that year and would have an original story made by Universal. The story goes that Chucky brought many toys to life in order to wreck havoc on the world. 2009 was the first year Universal decided to give codenames to all of their haunted houses. Some people say the codename was "Doll", while others say it was "Geppetto", the man who created Pinocchio. The house tied in to a story on the Halloween Horror Nights website, Insane. In it, weird disfigured dolls were found scattered throughout the theater, causing those who found them to go insane. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). In 2018, the house received a sequel scarezone in the form of Revenge of Chucky. Description Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chucky has been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play Experience Queue As guests reached the end of the queue, they entered through a "Good Guys Doll" box which showed Chucky ripping out with a knife while 80's punk rock music played. Haunted House The house was a funhouse created by Chucky. The scareactors were twisted toys, like evil Monkeys in a Barrel, among others. In the house, rock music similar to the toy in the scene, played. i.e: Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses in the "monkeys in a barrel" scene. The first scene has guests walking through a Revolving Tunnel while the Child's Play theme plays while Chucky says his famous chant, "Ade due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!" One scene involves guests walking through the Good Guy dolls factory from Child's Play 2, and Chucky would burst through walls of doll boxes as well as have boxes "fall" on guests. There is also a shrine dedicated to Chucky's bride, Tiffany (played by Jennifer Tilly in the movies). This serves as a distraction for burnt dolls with melted faces to attack from the walls. A room filled with Teddy Bear scareactors also appeared, along with one featuring a pile of toys that would jump out at guests. There was also a room filled with Green Army Men toys shooting guests with toy pop guns. Chucky will pop up wearing a green helmet and shoot with a real gun (it's really a disguised tap gun). In the final scene, guests walk through the factory scene once more only to have multiple Chuckies attack from all sides. Pictures HHN Chucky FTTE Facade.jpg|A picture of the facade for the haunted house. Image from Halloween Horror Night fans Myspace. Trivia * This house and The Spawning were the only houses without queue videos in 2009. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Sprung Tent 1 Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses